Beverage outlets are known from the prior art and are used, for instance, in coffee makers, in particular in fully automatic coffee makers, or the like. The central beverage guide element, which is arranged coaxially to the outlet tube and which partially projects out of the latter, thereby serves to calm the beverage flow, which escapes from the outlet opening, for instance the coffee stream. It is also known that a relatively large inner diameter of the outlet tube, for instance of more than 6 mm, can also contribute to calm the escaping beverage stream.
Beverage guide elements, which, for example, have four wings in the shape of a cross or star, which extend radially outwards relative to the longitudinal direction of the beverage guide element, are thus known from the prior art from time to time. The first section of the beverage guide element, which is arranged inside the outlet tube, can have a length of 3.5 mm, for instance, while the second section typically projects only a few millimeters, maximally 3 mm, out of the outlet opening of the outlet tube. In addition, provision can be made for the wing cross to be embodied in the shape of a pyramid in outlet direction. The pyramid tip in the center of the escaping beverage stream thereby serves as drip edge or drip tip, respectively.
However, it turned out that the escaping beverage stream is oftentimes still too turbulent from time to time in spite of the presence of beverage guide elements. In the case of coffee makers, in particular in the case of fully automatic coffee makers, contaminations occur in many cases on the machine front, the cup tray and the tray base, which are caused by splashes of the coffee stream, which escapes from the coffee outlet. These splashes furthermore lead to undesired, brown scatter stains on the surface of the white milk froth, for instance when obtaining a cappuccino. Such splash effects, however, do not only occur in the case of coffee outlets of coffee makers, but for instance also in the case of outlets of milk frothers on coffee makers or in the case of other beverage preparation machines, for instance in the case of tee preparation machines or beverage preparation machines, which allow to obtain different beverages and liquids, for example soups, tees, coffees, etc.